Sugary milk
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Comenzó en una noche fría, un par de copas de whisky de fuego y una bufanda de Slytherin perdida. Y Luna Lovegood se aseguró de que terminara con una leche azucarada y cinco imposibilidades cumplidas. / Drarry/ Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy/ one shot.


**Leche azucarada**

 **Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, autora oficial de los libros de Harry Potter.

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Imagen de portada:** Todos los créditos a su respectivo autor, si alguien sabe quién es la/el artista, favor de hacérmelo saber.

 **Advertencia** **:** La historia ésta ambientada dentro del universo de Harry Potter, pero en un mundo paralelo en el que no existe un señor tenebroso y todos son felices comiendo perdices, yeih.

 **Temática:** Harry Potter Universe Alternativo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** ra una noche especialmente fría, sus dientes castañeteaban por cada fuerte ventisca que azotaba sin piedad alguna en su rostro, caminaba con tranquilidad entre los callejones del mundo mágico al que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Cada comercio, cada hechizo, cada familia de magos, cada angosto o amplio callejón, conocía absolutamente todo y a veces le aburría mucho pasar por los mismo lugares y ver los mismos rostros de siempre.

Pronto llegó a su destino: una nueva taberna que habían inaugurado un año atrás en el callejón Knockturn, se dirigió a su mesa de siempre, pidió un whisky de fuego y se limitó a relajarse en aquel ambiente tan ameno en el que brujas y magos convivían en total armonía, jugando cartas, bebiendo y hablando de simples trivialidades.

Harry Potter se había graduado con honores de Hogwarts y no era para menos, todo el mundo mágico esperaba grandes cosas del hijo de los Potter. Perteneció a la misma casa que alguna vez le había dado cabida a sus padres, fue un excelente buscador en Quidditch y aunque no era tan bueno para sus demás materias, tenía a la leal e inteligente Hermione Granger a su lado. Y ahora se había convertido en un extraordinario auror, viviendo independiente de sus padres y gastando cada fin de semana parte de su salario en la nueva taberna.

El hijo menor de los Potter ya era muy famoso en el mundo mágico por sus excelentes servicios como auror, no había quien no le conociera y muriera de ganas por estrechar su mano, pero a pesar de ser tan popular entre magos y brujas jamás se le veía con otras personas que no fueran su pequeño y selecto grupo de amigos; sin embargo, cuando el fin de semana llegaba y se dirigía a la novedosa taberna para pedir un par de tragos de whisky de fuego y sólo permanecer sentado en una apartada mesa, dejando que la noche se consumiera entre el humo de los cigarros y el olor embriagante de las bebidas alcohólicas, la gente le miraba con pena y susurraba: _"pobre, le han vuelto a dejar plantado"._

Harry era muy discreto en lo que se refería a su vida personal, la última novia que había tenido no había sido otra que Ginny Weasley, la hija menor de los Weasley y todo mundo decía que había terminado en un desastre total. Los rumores apuntaban a que Harry nunca había podido superar su "decepción" amorosa con Ginny, que era por eso que ocupaba sus fines de semana bebiendo alcohol y sentándose en silencio en una mesa apartada, sin la menor intención de entablar conversación con alguna otra clienta del lugar.

Pero lejos de aquellos rumores que la gente se inventaba para saciar su curiosidad, existía una verdad del por qué Harry Potter acudía a esa taberna cada noche de su fin de semana sin falta alguna. Harry estaba enamorado, quizá era más acertado decir que estaba idealizado y no por cualquier mujer bonita que pudiera frecuentar el lugar a menudo como él, no. De hecho, ni siquiera se trataba de una mujer, Harry Potter estaba obsesionado con un hombre. Sí, con el bonito rubio platinado de ojos grises y de pose altanera que también se sentaba apartado de la multitud en una mesa lejana del bar.

Esa era la única y verdadera razón que hacía que Harry asistiera al sitio aquel, llevaba cerca de tres meses observándolo y obsesionando a su mente con la imagen de aquel rubio que tampoco recibía compañía nunca. Conocía a la perfección su rutina, llegaba a las ocho y media, se sentaba en la soledad de una fría esquina, bebía al menos tres cervezas de mantequilla y a la media noche, como Cenicienta que desaparece del baile, se iba justo cuando Harry se distraía por breves segundos y entonces, él también terminaba marchándose de allí.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándole desde las sombras que, la bufanda verde con franjas grises y el orgulloso símbolo de Slytherin adherido a ella no le pasó desapercibido. Siempre la llevaba enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, después de un rato se la quitaba mostrando parte de ese pálido cuello y la dejaba colgando en el respaldo de la silla, pero cuando se marchaba con sigilo entre las penumbras de la taberna, Harry estaba seguro de que la bufanda regresaba a su cuello.

Le parecía bastante curioso que esa simple prenda fuera tan importante hasta tal punto en el que se le podía olvidar la billetera en la mesa, pero jamás la bufanda. Harry había sido un orgulloso Gryffindor, pero ni siquiera él se pavoneaba por todas partes con la bufanda roja con franjas doradas que pertenecía a su casa como lo hacía el elegante rubio que llegaba con finos trajes de seda. A pesar de que Slytherin nunca fue precisamente de su agrado —todo el mundo sabía de la enorme rivalidad que existía entre Gryffindor y Slytherin—, le alegraba mucho saber que su conocido que aún le era un desconocido, también había asistido a Hogwarts.

No recordaba haberlo visto nunca, probablemente porque no era de su generación o quizá, simplemente se debía al constante despiste de Harry y que para aquel entonces, se hubiera escandalizado ante la idea de que le gustara un chico y no una chica, como se suponía que debía ser.

Pero ahora que había crecido y madurado lo suficiente, se daba cuenta de que esas banalidades ya no le afectaban en lo absoluto, se aceptaba tal y como era, lo que el mundo mágico pudiera pensar de él le daba completamente lo mismo.

Entonces, la media noche llegó y su rubio de tormentosos ojos desapareció del pub como ya era su costumbre, pero ésta vez fue diferente a todas las demás veces en las que se marchaba sin dejar rastro alguno; ahí, abandonada sobre el respaldo de la silla de madera se encontraba la bufanda a la que tanto se aferraba. Harry esperó pacientemente a que su dueño regresara por ella, pero cuando pasó demasiado tiempo y la pobre prenda seguía igual de olvidada en el mismo sitio, Potter tomó la iniciativa de ir por ella, ponerla a salvo y regresarla a su dueño el próximo fin de semana que lo volviera a ver.

O al menos intentarlo.

 _Lovegood's sugary milk_ era el nombre que recibía la modesta cafetería que Luna y Ginny habían abierto en el callejón Diagon a penas tres años atrás. A pesar de ser un local pequeño les iba de maravilla, los clientes llegaban todo el día para sentarse a beber una taza de té con panecillos de calabaza mientras leían tranquilamente _El quisquilloso_ , aunque la mayoría de ellos iban por la gran novedad que resultaba ser la tan famosa _"leche azucarada"_ con la que el mundo mágico no estaba familiarizado.

Y, la leche azucarada no era más que leche con fresa, vainilla o chocolate, lo que popularmente era conocido como batido en el mundo muggle. Ginny y Harry, al tener más conocimiento sobre el vasto mundo muggle, fueron los culpables de traer al mundo mágico ésta deliciosa bebida a la que más tarde, Luna bautizaría con el original nombre de leche azucarada. La idea había gustado tanto a ambas chicas que más tarde que temprano abrieron su propio local, en donde vendían el clásico té, panecillos de calabaza o moras, galletas de jengibre con decorados un tanto extraños, pequeñas tartas de manzana, leche azucarada entre otras delicias engordantes.

Sin falta, cada tarde después de un ajetreado día en las oficinas del ministerio cumpliendo con complicadas misiones o simplemente sentados acomodando el papeleo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunían con la única hija que los Weasley tuvieron y con Luna Lovegood. A veces se sentaban y hablaban sobre sus viejos recuerdos en el colegio de magia, o había ocasiones en las que sólo platicaban de lo caótico que podía llegar a ser el mundo mágico, quejándose de las aburridas misiones a las que a Harry y Ron se les asignaba, sobraba decir que el que más se quejaba con fervor era Ron Weasley.

Esa tarde de miércoles no había sido la excepción, el grupo de amigos se había reunido sin falta para desahogar su estrés cotidiano en un gran vaso de leche azucarada. Ese día por fin Harry Potter se había animado a contarle a sus amigos sobre el chico del bar que frecuentaba, que ni a golpes podía sacarse de su cabeza; todos sabían de las preferencias de Harry desde que Ginny también había decidido destaparse con ellos y confesar lo enamorada que estaba de Luna Lovegood. Hermione ni siquiera se sorprendió, era una bruja muy audaz y perspicaz, supo todo antes de que Harry y Ginny terminaran su relación por obvias razones, para Ron no había sido algo fácil de digerir, que su hermanita fuera lesbiana y su mejor amigo gay le había volado la cabeza por completo.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo comenzó a aceptar los nuevos cambios y el romance entre Luna y su hermana, que se había forjado desde que ambas iban en quinto año en Hogwarts. El supuesto noviazgo de Harry con la Weasley menor sólo se había tratado de un mutuo acuerdo para cubrir las preferencias de ambos chicos. Desde luego que nadie —además de ellos y sus padres— sabía de las verdaderas razones que había orillado a la feliz pareja a terminar definitivamente con su relación.

Y ahora todos estaban emocionados por saber quién era el jovencito que traía a Harry Potter vuelto un lío, había sido así hasta que Harry mencionó que era un orgulloso Slytherin y mostró la verde bufanda que ahora parecía ser su botín más preciado. Ambos hermanos Weasley torcieron los labios en una mueca que denotaba su molestia, Hermione por primera vez pareció sorprendida ante algo y Luna, bueno... Luna hablaba cariñosamente con una de las tantas plantitas que había en su local.

—¿En serio, compañero? ¿Un Slytherin— Preguntó Ron, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dándole a Harry una mirada de desaprobación.— Pudiendo ser un tierno Hufflepuff, un creativo Ravenclaw o incluso un valiente Gryffindor, tuviste que elegir un malvado Slytherin.

Harry estaba dispuesto a replicar en contra de lo que había dicho su amigo, pero Hermione fue más rápida que él.

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No esta bien juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas!— Tiró de una de sus orejas con rudeza y enseguida Ron soltó un quejido.— Además, Harry es nuestro amigo y nuestro deber es apoyarlo.

—¡Ay, Hermione!— Volvió a quejarse el mayor de los Weasley cuando su novia apretó un poco más de su oreja para después soltarla sin más.— Ya entendí, ya entendí.

El pelirrojo sobó el área afectada con un ligero puchero de berrinche en el rostro, mientras que oía a la chica seguir regañándolo por ser tan pre-juicioso con las demás personas. Ginny por otra parte, se acercó a Harry y con una ternura tan poco habitual en ella, cogió las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.

—Sabes que sin importar lo que el cabeza dura de Ron pueda decir cuentas con él... así como también cuentas conmigo, con Luna y Hermione— Acarició una de las morenas mejillas de Harry para luego soltar sus manos.— ¿Entonces? ¿Piensas acercarte y hablarle?

—Quería entregarle su bufanda...— Habló algo apenado, tanto Ron como Hermione cesaron con su pelea y prestaron atención a su amigo.— Pero pensándolo bien, sería un poco raro...

—Para nada— Esta vez fue Luna la que habló distraídamente, entre sus pálidas manos sostenía uno de los menú que leía al revés con genuino interés.— No hay manera de que él sepa que lo has estado acosando, a menos de que él también te acose a ti, Harry.

Harry negó casi enseguida ante semejante idea que no sólo sonaba ridícula, sino que era ridículo siquiera imaginarlo.

—Es completamente imposible.— Exclamó lo más amable que pudo, después de todo lo rara que llegara a ser la rubia, lo cierto es que para Potter era un ser especial.

—Me gusta pensar en diez imposibilidades antes de desayunar.

Lovegood encogió los hombros con simpleza y volcó de nuevo toda su atención en el menú que antes había estado leyendo. Todos la miraron por a penas breves segundos, ya no podía sorprenderlos la inusual personalidad de la muchachita. Luna siempre estaba llena de extravagancias al fin y al cabo. Hermione se giró hacia Harry y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Luna tiene razón, Harry, él no podría saber que lo has estado espiando todo este tiempo— La castaña volvió a sonreír con complicidad en un intento de darle ánimos a su amigo.— Vas, le entregas la bufanda, le dices que viste cuando la olvidó y listo, aquí no pasó nada. Piensa en que es un buen pretexto para conocerlo de verdad.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Potter asintió tras decir esto, dándole la completa razón a su amiga de casi toda la vida. Después de eso el asunto quedó zanjado y nadie más se preocupo por aquello que sin lugar a dudas tenía un poco nervioso a Harry. Devoraron un plato entero de galletas de miel, bromearon un rato más y luego llegó la hora de que todos se fueran a sus respectivos hogares. Ron y Hermione se despedían en la salida del modesto y cálido local, Ginny ponía todo en orden antes de cerrar y Harry sólo miraba la bufanda que no había soltado desde que la rescató.

Pensaba que era mejor sólo guardarla y continuar con su rutina de seguir viendo a su dueño en silencio y a la distancia, hasta que encontrara a alguien que le llamara aún más la atención. No conocía a ese rubio y le aterraba demasiado pensar en que había la enorme posibilidad de que terminara rechazándolo, después de todo, no todos corrían con la misma suerte de Luna y Ginny, o de Ron y Hermione, ser correspondidos por la persona amada. Eso, sin lugar a dudas debía ser un gran milagro.

Luna se paró a su lado, miraba a las estrellas titilando en lo alto del cielo. No necesitó ver a Harry para saber que estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando la bufanda desde hace cinco minutos. Se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies, haciendo un repiqueteo con los tacones de sus zapatos cada vez que golpeaban el pavimento. Potter observó a la rubia en su ir y venir, ella no quitaba los azules ojos del cielo nocturno como si estuviera viendo algo que él no podía, se preguntó fuzgamente en lo que una persona como Luna Lovegood podía pensar, la clase de cosas que había en su cabeza. A veces le daba curiosidad ver el mundo como ella lo hacía, sin miedo a ser juzgada y pasando por alto las habladurías de la gente que simplemente la condenaban antes de conocerla y terminaban tachando de loca.

A ella parecía nunca molestarle y si le molestaba, no lo demostraba. Aunque Harry pensaba que Luna en realidad ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era como si su mente siempre estuviera volando lejos, viajando con destino a Nunca jamás y haciendo paradas prolongadas en Wonderland.

—Te preocupa, ¿cierto?— Dijo de pronto la rubia, saliendo de su aparente ensoñación y prestando atención al chico de los ojos verdes.— Lo que el dueño de la bufanda pueda pensar...

El moreno dudó por varios segundos antes de terminar asintiendo con algo de pesar. Era nuevo en este asunto loco y enredado del amor, nadie le había dicho nunca que al principio se debía improvisar y esperar a que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible, a Luna le daba ternura ver a su valiente y decidido amigo probando las incertidumbres del amor por primera vez.

—No te preocupes, Harry— La tierna y suave voz saliendo con seguridad de los labios de Lovegood.— Algo me dice que todo terminara con una leche azucarada.

Potter la miró como si de pronto le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en la frente, la mayoría de las veces nunca lograba entender a la peculiar Ravenclaw aunque quisiera. Se sentía tonto estando frente a ella cuando le decía todo con tan poco, porque de alguna manera y aunque pareciera que Luna siempre estaba hablando disparates, al final resultaba que ella nunca se equivocaba en lo que predecía.

—¿Con una leche azucarada?— Se animó a preguntar al final, levantando una gruesa ceja azabache en el proceso.

—Diez imposibilidades antes de desayunar, ¿lo olvidas, Harry?

Luna encogió los hombros sin estar dispuesta a darle alguna otra pista a Harry, pero Potter, siendo el gran despistado de siempre, ni siquiera pudo adivinar que no se trataba de otra de las rarezas que solía decir la mujer y prefirió no pensar mucho en ello. Ambos voltearon cuando la animada voz de Hermione los llamó para despedirse de ellos agitando la mano en el aire, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la de Ron. Ginny ya había cerrado el negocio y esperaba a que su inusual novia se acercara a ella para trasladarse a casa.

Ambos correspondieron al amable gesto de Hermione y luego la vieron desaparecer en un parpadeo junto con su pecoso novio.

Luna dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta donde estaba su novia, sin embargo, a Harry comenzó a martillarle la idea en la cabeza de que al parecer, Luna sabía algo que él no. Quizá, la locura de Lovegood iba más de la mano con la inteligencia que con la insensatez, aunque pudiera escucharse complicado e imposible.

—Luna— La llamó justo cuando ella iba a mitad de camino, obligándola a voltearse nuevamente y prestarle atención.— ¿Tú qué me recomiendas que haga?

Los azules ojos de Luna adquirieron un singular y fugaz brillo, como de alguien que estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo que esto pasara.

* * *

Pansy miraba con bastante entretenimiento como Draco arrojaba las blancas y esponjosas almohadas de su cama al piso, para después patearlas en un gesto de total berrinche y frustración, que mezcladas hacían que el menor de los Malfoy perdiera por completo la lucidez. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y esperó pacientemente a que toda esta rabieta pasara o disminuyera.

Pronto su amigo se sentó en la orilla de la mullida cama junto a ella y dejó caer su rubia cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica. Toda esta euforia se debía a que su amigo de infancia había perdido la bufanda que su padre le había regalado cuando se graduó con honores de Hogwarts, había estado buscando por todos lados pero no había rastro de ella, hasta que se le ocurrió ir a preguntar al pub que siempre frecuentaba si por casualidad no la habían recogido.

Y todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un rotundo no y una nota que un misterioso cliente había dejado para él, el día anterior. En la nota se podía leer lo siguiente:

 _"Querido desconocido:_

 _Has dejado olvidada tu bufanda hace algunos días, me he tomado el atrevimiento de tomarla y llevarla a casa conmigo. Si estás dispuesto a recuperarla, te ruego que el lunes a las nueve de la mañana visites la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin._

 _Sinceramente, un amigo."_

Claro que Draco Malfoy se sentía sumamente molesto de que alguien tomara algo que no era suyo y que le pertenecía a él, pudiendo simplemente dejar la bufanda en la taberna y pedirle al dueño que si alguien preguntaba por ella se la entregara, pero no, había decidido incluso llevarla consigo. El rubio no entendía qué era lo que ganaba esta persona haciendo tales cosas y claro que sí, éste era el motivo de su berrinche.

Cuando se lo contó a Pansy, la mujer se partió en carcajadas de burla que sólo acrecentaron más el enojo de Malfoy. Pues claro, ella no podía entender que él estaba armando gran alboroto porque era un obsequio especial, no siempre Lucius Malfoy le regalaba cosas a su hijo por propia voluntad, la mayoría de los regalos eran por mera exigencia de su único hijo. Por eso era importante, por eso estaba tan ansioso por recuperar la que a simple vista parecía un pedazo de tela sin relevancia.

—Pans, no quiero darle gusto a ésta persona tan atrevida.

Le dijo a su fiel amiga que ya acariciaba sus cabellos platinados en un tierno de gesto de apoyo incondicional, además de que había descubierto que ese sencillo gesto podía relajar a Draco cuando estaba a punto de hechizar a alguien por toda la eternidad.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces no lo hagas, dulzura.— Concluyó la mujer, a quien no le gustaba complicarse la vida.

Era por eso que no entendía del todo el berrinche de su Dragón, sabía de sobra que el temperamental rubio odiaba que tocaran sus cosas, porque era un ser posesivo y celoso por naturaleza, pero complicarse la existencia por una simple bufanda que podía conseguir en cualquier otra tienda, era demasiado, incluso para él.

Draco arrugó el ceño y la miró con molestia, no se trataba de querer o no, estaba obligado a encontrarse con esa persona para recuperar lo suyo, por eso se sentía tan molesto, no le agradaba mucho seguir ordenes, un Malfoy nunca lo hacía. La bufanda era el problema, jamás tendría otra así en todo lo que le restaba de su pecadora vida.

—Tengo que hacerlo, no es cualquier cosa— Se incorporó bien derechito y torció ligeramente los labios.— Esa bufanda perteneció a mi padre cuando asistió a Hogwarts.

—¡Con mayor razón!— Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, pareciendo aburrida de todo este asunto.— Así te deshaces de ese vejestorio y...

—¡Pansy!

—Ya, ya— Soltó una risita burlona ante el evidente enojo de su amigo provocado por ella.— Estaré cerca para asegurarme de que nadie intente nada.

—Gracias, Pans. Eres la mejor.

—Eso es obvio, amor.

Presumió la bonita muchacha de cabellos cual ébano, con una sonrisa de total arrogancia que llegaba a rivalizar incluso con la del mismo Draco Malfoy. Entre aquel dúo narcisista tan inusual no se podía saber a ciencia cierta quién de los dos se merecía el premio de _"Diva con complejo de perra maldita"_ del año.

* * *

La mañana del lunes, Draco y Pansy asistieron a la tienda de túnicas a la hora que indicaba la nota. Parkinson se mantuvo alejada de Draco, quien había entrado a la tienda con la única prioridad de recuperar su preciada bufanda. Había una bruja probándose una túnica purpura frente a un espejo, pero nadie más. Caminó entre los pequeños pasillos que estaban llenos de diferentes túnicas e inclusive telas de la más alta calidad, estaba por demás decir que se encontraba al borde de hacer otro berrinche, pues había llegado justo a tiempo y la persona que lo citó llevaba cinco minutos de retraso.

Finalmente entró un mago que llevaba puestas unas gafas redondas y una gastada túnica negra, parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien, entonces Draco supuso que él debía ser la persona que tenía su bufanda. Dejó que el otro se acercara, pero cuando llegó a donde él estaba, simplemente pasó de largo y se dirigió al mostrador en donde atendía la dependienta.

—¡Buenos días, James!— Saludó con entusiasmo la mujer, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio por parte del hombre.

—Buenos días, Madame Malik, he venido por el encargo de mi esposa.

La mujer no tardó en decir que ya lo tenía listo y que iría a buscarlo, cuando la dueña del establecimiento desapareció por una cortina negra que tapaba la parte trasera del local, Draco se acercó un poco más hacia el hombre que se le hacía familiar. No sabía de donde lo conocía, pero había algo en él que le perturbaba, el alto hombre de gafas ni siquiera le prestó atención, miraba con detenimiento a la escoba hechizada que barría torpemente de un lugar a otro.

Estaba a punto de acercarse y hablar con él, pero Madame Malkin apareció de la nada con un paquete en las manos, gritando _"¡lo encontré!"_ , se acercó con una sonrisa hasta el mago al que había llamado James y enseguida le entregó su paquete.

—¡Me saludas a Lily y a tu hijo!— Exclamó la mujer una vez que el mago pagó por su paquete, agradeció a Madame Malkin y antes de irse, le dedicó un asentimiento amable a Draco, sólo entonces la despistada mujer reparó en el rubio.— ¿Se te ofrece algo, jovencito?

Preguntó con amabilidad, al mismo tiempo que entornaba los ojos como si estuviera inspeccionando a Draco. El menor de los Malfoy estaba a punto de preguntarle por la persona que había ido a buscar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo podría ser. Lo único que sabía era que tenía su bufanda y tampoco podía preguntar _"disculpe, por casualidad, ¿no vino alguien a dejar una bufanda aquí?"_ porque sonaba demasiado ridículo. Por lo que termino por negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—No... sólo estaba viendo, gracias.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse, pero la voz chillona de la mujer lo detuvo casi enseguida.

—¡Cabello rubio! ¡Pálido! ¡Ojos grises!— La dependienta rodeó el mostrador y se acercó hasta Draco con un pequeño paquete en las manos.— Espero no equivocarme, hace rato vino una jovencita a pedirme que te entregara esto.

Le tendió el pequeño bulto forrado con papel kraft y el rubio enseguida lo cogió creyendo que tal vez ahí dentro estaba su tan ansiada bufanda, se apresuró a abrirlo y grande fue su desilusión cuando sólo encontró una bufanda color escarlata con franjas doradas que tenía el símbolo de Gryffindor. Por un momento creyó que ese paquete no era definitivamente para él, hasta que se percató de una pequeña nota perfectamente doblada por la mitad, que estaba encima de la bufanda. No tardó demasiado en abrirla y leer su contenido:

 _"Querido desconocido:_

 _He dejado encargado este paquete a Madame Malkin, sé que no era lo que esperabas pero ahora estamos a mano, tú tienes mi bufanda y yo tengo la tuya. Si quieres intercambiarlas, por favor, asiste mañana a la once de la mañana a Ollivanders con la bufanda puesta._

 _Sinceramente, un amigo."_

Draco estaba a punto de hacer añicos la nota e iniciar con un nuevo berrinche, pero en vez de eso se dijo que tenía que respirar muy profundo, no se podía dar el lujo de andar haciendo esos impropios frente a otra persona que no fuera su leal amiga Pansy Parkinson. Madame Malikn carraspeó después de un rato, miraba a Draco con la curiosidad de saber si había entregado el paquete a la persona correcta.

—Entonces... ¿Sí lo entregué a la persona correcta?— Preguntó ella, con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

El menor de los Malfoy volvió a doblar el papel y cubrió la bufanda de nuevo con el papel, asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Definitivamente, llegó a manos de la persona correcta, gracias— Estaba a punto de irse pero volvió a dirigirse a la dueña:— De casualidad, la persona que le entregó esto, ¿no dijo su nombre? ¿No sabe quién es?

La mujer hizo una mueca de concentración, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo, al final pareció darse por vencida y sólo dijo:

—Me temo que no, pero era una jovencita rubia... algo inusual, me pidió que entregara el paquete a la persona que cumpliera con tus características.

Draco Malfoy agradeció a la dependienta y luego salió de la tienda hecho una furia, refunfuñaba maldiciones entre dientes y su bonito ceño estaba fruncido una vez más. Entonces Pansy salió de su escondite para encontrarse con Malfoy, estaba a punto de quejarse por haberla hecho esperar tanto, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca cuando un muy furioso Draco comenzó a maldecir, esta vez en voz alta.

—¡Me ha dado una bufanda de Gryffindor en vez de la mía!— Arrojó con brusquedad la bufanda a Pansy, quien con mucho esfuerzo logró atraparla en el aire.— ¡Y quiere que la use mañana! ¡Qué insulto!

Pansy estiró la bufanda para poder verla mejor, una mueca de desagrado se hizo presente en su bonito rostro, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una sonrisa llena de total sorna.

—Se vería genial en ti— Bromeó, ganándose la furiosa mirada de Draco.— De acuerdo, me retracto... ¿Y por qué no le aplicaste un crucio para sonsacarle la otra bufanda?

—Ni siquiera se apareció— Arrebató la bufanda con los colores de la casa de Godric Gryffindor de las manos de Pansy, y volvió a envolverla con el papel.— Sólo dejó el paquete y se fue, Pans, está chantajeándome.

La mujer abrazó por los hombros a su amigo, tenía toda esa actitud despreocupada de alguien a quien no le interesa el resto del mundo mientras no le afectase a ella. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque si le afectaba a su bello y adorado Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que también le afectaba a ella directamente.

—¿Y se lo vas a permitir?— Le cuestionó esta vez con seriedad, no hacía falta decir que todo esto le parecía de lo más extraño.— ¿En serio piensas ponerte esa bufanda? ¿De verdad vale tanto la pena?

El rubio sostuvo por varios segundos la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, antes de bajar la propia a sus manos, ahí donde se encontraba entre ellas el paquete abierto y la bufanda de Gryffindor asomándose ante él con burla. Cuando todo éste circo terminara, haría más que sólo aplicar un crucio al responsable.

* * *

Caminaba con apresurado paso por los callejones, hundía la puntiaguda nariz en la tela de la bufanda que había recibido el día anterior, para un Slytherin como Draco Lucius Malfoy, era simplemente insoportable llevar puesto una prenda de la casa enemiga. Maldecía entre dientes y la gente que pasaba a su lado se detenían a mirarlo completamente escandalizados de que un jovencito estuviera soltando impropios sin motivo aparente.

Malfoy mentiría al decir que no pensó en la posibilidad de dejar las cosas hasta aquí y permitir que la extraña persona de las notas que se hacía decir "un amigo", se quedara con su bufanda, al fin y al cabo Pansy tenía razón. Estaba vieja por el paso del tiempo, los colores se habían comenzado a hacerse más claros y el símbolo de la que fue su casa en Hogwarts comenzaba a borrarse con el paso del tiempo.

Entonces, ¿qué tenía de especial esa bufanda vieja que lo hacía querer recuperarla tan desesperadamente, hasta el punto de acceder a las condiciones que le imponían? Draco tenía el dinero para mandar hacer cuantas bufandas quisiera, pero ésta vez no se trataba del dinero, esa bufanda era así de importante porque fue un preciado regalado de su padre.

Los Malfoy no se podían dar el lujo de ser sentimentales, pero esa simple y gastada prenda conservaba un valor que superaba toda la fortuna de los Malfoy perfectamente custodiada en Gringotts. Cuando Draco se graduó de la escuela de magia, Lucius en persona se la había entregado, diciendo por primera vez lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo seguro que estaba de que lograría cosas aún más grandes que él mismo.

Sería un mago más reconocido que Albus Dumbledore, eso era lo que había dicho su padre.

Lucius nunca había sido un padre cariñoso, jamás le decía que se sentía orgulloso de él, era de carácter frío, duro, estricto en todas sus normas y reglas. Pero a pesar de eso, Draco creció admirando a su padre, ¿qué hijo no lo hace? Por eso era importante la bufanda, porque sentía que ella representaba el reconocimiento total de su progenitor hacia su persona.

Llegó justo a tiempo a Ollivanders, se dispuso a entrar a la tienda y observar todas las cajas con varitas que había amontonadas por todas partes, inspeccionó el lugar en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera llevar consigo su verde bufanda pero sólo se encontraba el viejo que se encargaba de atender el lugar.

El señor Ollivander lo escudriñó con la mirada mientras Draco sólo se paseaba por el diminuto local, que seguramente se había visto reducido por todas las cajas con varitas que había en todos los lugares del local. Entonces el vendedor finalmente pareció reconocerlo y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio.

—Espino y pelo de unicornio. Diez pulgadas de precisión— Comentó el señor Ollivander mientras se acercaba al rubio.— Podré olvidar muchas cosas, pero siempre recuerdo que varita se lleva cada cliente, aún si olvido sus nombres. ¿Le ha sucedido algo a tu varita? Sería una pena, te fue completamente fiel desde que la tocaste.

—No, mi varita se encuentra en perfectas condiciones— Presumió con algo de altanería que enseguida se esfumó al recordar lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.— Estoy esperando a alguien, me citaron aquí.

Encogió los hombros fingiendo desinterés, Draco seguía pensando que era un lugar muy poco habitual para verse con alguien y seguro al señor Ollivander también le resultaba un tanto extraño que su local fuera el centro de citas y esas cosas. Hundió la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda, por más inusual que pudiera sonar, era agradable aspirar el aroma que se desprendía de ella, una fragancia bastante masculina.

El dueño del establecimiento pronto reparó en la bufanda de Gryffindor que Draco llevaba puesta y supo de quien debía tratarse, al menos tenía una idea. Fue hasta el mostrador de la tienda y de él cogió un pergamino que se encontraba doblado en cuatro partes iguales, regresó a donde estaba Draco y sin más preámbulos se lo entregó.

El Slytherin miró con recelo al señor Ollivander y luego dirigió esa misma mirada al pergamino que se hallaba entre sus manos, arrugó la frente y torció ligeramente los labios.

—Por la mañana vino alguien a dejar esto— Se apresuró a explicar el viejo desaliñado.— Dijeron que más tarde vendría alguien por él, que lo reconocería por la bufanda de Gryffindor.

—¿No dejaron algo más, de casualidad?— Preguntó Draco, al limite de su paciencia, cuando Garrick Ollivander negó, estrujó el pergamino y su ceño fruncido se hizo más evidente.— Y supongo que tampoco dejaron un nombre.

—Me temo que no— El anciano encogió los hombros sin interés alguno, después agregó:— Pero sí recuerdo la varita que le vendí hace años, _madera de roble inglés con un núcleo de corazón de dragón de catorce y flexibilidad ligeramente elástica.*_

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Garrick, sin embargo eso no ayudaba a Draco en absolutamente nada, él precisaba de nombres y todo lo que obtenía a cambio era la descripción de una chica rubia y el material con el que estaba hecha su varita, ésta tenía que estar siendo una broma de muy mal gusto y el menor de los Malfoy ya comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que había en su paliducho cuerpo. Se retiró del sitio, no sin antes sacar a relucir sus buenos modales que desde pequeñito le habían sido inculcados y agradecer al señor Ollivander por el tiempo que le dedicó. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir del comercio, chocó por accidente con una despistada mujer de cabellos rojos cual fuego, a Draco le pareció muy linda, sobre todo por el color verde de sus ojos.

—¡Discúlpame! No te vi salir.

Se apresuró en disculparse la bruja, una sonrisa de amabilidad adornaba su rostro. Era bastante parecida a la sonrisa de su madre, aunque claro, la de Narcisa Malfoy era la mejor de todas las que él hubiera visto en toda su vida. Le regaló una mirada despreocupada a la gentil mujer y un educado asentimiento de cabeza.

—No se preocupe, yo tampoco iba prestando atención.

La mujer le dedicó una última sonrisa avergonzada antes de adentrarse a Ollivanders, al rubio le dio esa sensación de que ya la había visto antes, en algún otro lugar... pero si había sido así, no había sido muy relevante pues ni siquiera recordaba por qué se le hacía tan familiar el rostro femenino.

Se trasladó a su solitario departamento de soltero y arrojó el pergamino a la mesa de madera de su compacto comedor con sillas para dos personas solamente, estaba por demás decir que se sentía sumamente molesto con todo este asunto, hizo su usual rabieta y cuando el enojo aminoró lo suficiente como para que sus manos ya no destruyeran nada más, se animó a abrir el pergamino. En él venía dibujado un especie de mapa encantado, en él se mostraba todo el barrio mágico, los callejones y los famosos establecimientos que habían en ellos, dos de los cuales ya aparecían tachados en el mapa con un pequeña cruz roja.

También se percató de la descarada nota que había estado pegada en una esquina en donde no pudiera estorbar, Draco sobó sus sienes por unos instantes antes de que se dispusiera a leer su contenido.

 _"Querido desconocido:_

 _Lo más probable es que te estés preguntando por qué no he tenido la decencia de devolverte tu pertenencia, me he tomado demasiadas libertades y desde ya me disculpo por ello. Lo cierto es que no he podido dejar pasar ésta oportunidad, si aún estás dispuesto a recuperar lo tuyo, te ruego que sigas las instrucciones en el mapa, tarde o temprano terminaras llegando a tu destino. Lo prometo._

 _Sinceramente, un amigo."_

Hizo la nota a un lado y prestó mayor atención al mapa mágico que parecía haber sido dibujado a mano con especial detalle, le costaba bastante admitir que era bastante creativo y se notaba que la persona encargada de hacerlo se había tomado muchas molestias dibujando hasta las cosas más insignificantes. Había un pequeño punto rojo que punzaba señalando un nuevo lugar en el mapa, quizá su nuevo destino que le pedía con letras diminutas que fuera al siguiente día a las dos de la tarde allí por nuevas indicaciones.

A pesar de que Draco sólo tenía interés en recuperar su bufanda a como diera lugar, lo cierto era que también había una parte de él que ansiaba conocer a la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. Sí, estaba molesto porque le traían dando tantas vueltas de aquí para allá, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a disfrutar de éste juego tan creativo que lo mantenía ante el suspenso de lo que se encontraría al día siguiente, o de cuándo terminaría, sobre todo, de por qué lo ponían a hacer todo esto, ¿con qué propósito?

Al día siguiente Draco fue al lugar que estaba marcado en el mapa, no era otro que Gringotts. Se pasó alrededor de treinta minutos siguiendo las pistas que le daba el trozo de papel, entre acertijos e idas y venidas por todos los alrededores del banco logró dar con su objetivo y un lugar más fue techado del mapa. Y lo que encontró lo dejó un poco descolocado, se trataba del periódico _El quisquilloso,_ era reciente por lo que podía ver y en la primera plana se hablaba del extraordinario trabajo que estaba realizando la nueva generación de aurores.

No le tomó importancia al reportaje en donde se podía ver la foto de un pequeño grupo de aurores que posaban y sonreían, su prioridad fue asegurarse de guardar muy bien la hoja doblada que había estado adherida al periódico, doblar éste último por la mitad y arrojarlo a lo profundo de los bolsillos mágicos de su sacó de lino, dejándolo olvidado en ese lugar.

Después de eso, se dirigió a una comida con su padre y otros magos influyentes, se hablaba del destino que tendría el menor de los Malfoy cuando sucediera a su padre en el ministerio de magia. A Draco no le hacía mucha emoción, pero a fin de cuentas era lo que haría sólo para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Lo que debió ser una simple comida se prolongó hasta la cena, entre cigarros, whisky de fuego y largas partidas de ajedrez en donde incluso Draco participó. Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, todos se fueron retirando a sus respectivos hogares y sólo entonces el rubio pudo regresar a casa y leer la tan ansiada nota.

Llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su departamento, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a Pansy echada en su mullido sofá a sus anchas. Ella iba y venía cuando quería y a Draco no le molestaba, porque había ese nivel de confianza en donde ellos podían entrar a la casa del otro sin avisar y estaba bien, aunque el Slytherin no lo hacía con frecuencia a comparación de Pansy, quien siempre andaba de curiosa en su casa.

Se acercó a donde su amiga se encontraba sentada sin delicadeza alguna y tomó asiento a su lado, sacó el pulcro papel blanco que no había abierto ni por error y se apresuró a leerlo, Pansy miraba con fisgoneo lo que su amigo hacía, pues ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarle.

—¿Lograste recuperar tu vejestorio al que llamas bufanda?— Preguntó por fin, con la mera intención de llamar la atención de su contrario.

—Cállate, Pansy— La silencio, ganándose un bufido por parte de la fémina.—En eso estoy, escucha:

 _"Querido desconocido:_

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque seguramente hallaste el periódico, espero que ya tengas una idea de quién podría tener tu bufanda. Pero si aún no has podido pillar las pistas y descifrar el misterio detrás de el león, en el mapa se marca tu último destino._

 _Sinceramente, un amigo."_

Terminó de leer la nota en voz alta a su amiga, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pensó que Draco terminaría mandando a la mierda todo éste jueguito que a ella le comenzaba a parecer un poco tétrico.

—¿Sigues con esto, Draco?— Preguntó atónita, nunca creyó que viviría para ver a Draco Lucius Malfoy siguiendo ordenes.

Sin embargo, su amigo ignoró por completo su pregunta y en vez de eso se llevó una mano a su mentón en una pose de concentración, leía y releía la nota, no sabía exactamente a cuáles pistas se refería y tampoco tenía idea de quién podía ser la persona que estaba involucrada en esto lío. Por más que trataba de unir las piezas y atar cabos no lograba encontrar ninguna pista, ni indicio que le dijera algo; volteó a ver a la bonita mujer que estaba a su lado, Pansy podía actuar como idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero sin duda era más perspicaz que él.

No necesitó decir ni una palabra, ella inmediatamente comprendió lo que la inquisitiva mirada de Draco le pedía.

—No lo sé, primor— Se desparramó un poco más sobre el sillón y arrugó la nariz, quedándose pensativa por rápidos segundos.— Quizá, por _pistas_ se refiera a las otras notas, tal vez haya un mensaje oculto en ellas.

Malfoy lo consideró por breves momentos, si lo pensaba con cuidado, era probable que Pansy no estuviera tan errada y existiera algo en esas notas que él había estado ignorando. No tardó en ir en su búsqueda y leerlas nuevamente para Pansy, también le habló de los lugares a los que había ido e incluyó las cosas que había obtenido en el proceso.

—Bien, tenemos una bufanda de Gryffindor en la tienda de túnicas, un mapa hechizado, un periódico del Quisquilloso, un supuesto león, una mujer rubia y la descripción de su varita.

Enumeró todas las posibles pistas para su amiga que ya comenzaba a pensar en una posible respuesta, que aunque no era la real, se acercaba mucho. Después de todo, Draco no le había dado las pistas más importantes, porque incluso él las pasó por alto.

—Tal vez...— Pansy mordió su labio inferior y adoptó aquella expresión de total concentración que la hacía verse aún más guapa.— Mira, la bufanda y el león son una misma cosa: la casa de Gryffindor. El mapa sólo es un extra... y el periódico... bueno, si unes todo, te da a entender que la persona que ha estado dejándote esas notas debe de ser una mujer que tiene algo que ver con el Quisquilloso y además, que es una Gryffindor.

—Eso no ayuda en nada.— Exclamó con cansina voz el platinado, desparramándose sobre su sofá al igual que la morena.

—La última nota dice que mañana te dará la pista definitiva— Pansy suspiró y se estiró cual felino que acababa de despertar de su siesta.— Supongo que será la pieza que falta. Vaya que tienes admiradoras locas, Draquito.

Dracó bufó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Pansy, de alguna forma le divertía todo este asunto de jugar al gato y al ratón, de tratar de descifrar códigos ocultos. Nunca en toda su vida se había entretenido tanto haciendo algo, generalmente las cosas le aburrían por lo sencillas que eran para él y ahora había encontrado a alguien que dejaba pistas ocultas debajo de migajas y se la ponía difícil.

—¿Y te ha dado tiempo de ir a hacer _eso_?

Preguntó repentinamente la Slytherin. Draco sabía a lo que se refería pero fingió demencia.

—No sé de qué diantres hablas, mujer.— Respondió casi de inmediato, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo y la sonrisa de Pansy haciéndose más burlona al ver así a su Dragón.

—Ya sabes, ir al lugar de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre.

Parkinson se miró las bonitas uñas de su mano, pintadas de negro y tan largas que Draco pensaba que eran capaz de sacarle un ojo a cualquier valiente que quisiera meterse con ella. A pesar de que intentaba parecer casual al hablar de ello, su voz estaba cargada de cierta burla y sorna que el rubio podía reconocer bien en su amiga.

Se encogió en su lugar y torció un poco los labios.

—Con todo esto que está pasando... no he tenido tiempo.

Confesó con algo de pesar, Pansy era la única que sabía en qué se gastaba sus tardes de lunes a jueves, hasta que el viernes, sábado y domingo el panorama cambiaba. Cuando le contó por primera vez cual era su nuevo pasatiempo, la mujer su burló de él por un largo rato y hasta la fecha lo seguía haciendo. Lo animaba a darse valor y enfrentar su situación, pero llevaba años haciendo esto que ya ni siquiera consideraba necesario asumir nada.

Pansy soltó un chillido de ternura y lo abrazó como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, para luego separarse de él, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle con una sonrisa de burla:

—Eres un obsesivo.

—Oh, cállate, Pans.

* * *

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su siguiente destino: El caldero chorreante, así se lo había indicado el mapa que ya se había borrado del papel, así, como si nunca hubiera existido. Draco dobló el pergamino y lo metió en una de las bolsas de su costoso abrigo, se adentró al bar inspeccionando cada cosa que le pudiera resultar sospechosa pero no encontró nada que pudiera ser una pista.

Había mucha gente borracha a pesar de que todavía era temprano, las indicaciones en el mapa le habían pedido que asistiera a ese lugar a las cinco de la tarde, pero no decía nada más.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky de fuego, esperaba que alguien de los que atendía se acercara a él y le diera una nueva nota, o algo que pudiera ser considerado como pista, pero nada sucedió, toda la gente actuaba normal, no hubo nadie que tuviera intenciones de acercarse a su persona. Sus tormentosos ojos escudriñaban cuanta cosa se les atravesara, a los clientes ebrios, a los meseros que iban de un lugar a otro, cada pequeña decoración que pudiera haber en el lugar y de vez en cuando, también iban a dar a la entrada del local, en espera de que una mujer rubia hiciera su aparición, pero las únicas personas rubias que entraban eran hombres y ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en él. Pero justo cuando estaba perdiendo la esperanza, el pergamino comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsa.

Rápidamente lo sacó de allí y en cuanto lo abrió, en él se dibujó una solitaria mesa a lado de una ventana, encima de la mesa había una maceta con alguna planta. Draco enseguida movió los ojos de un lugar a otro en búsqueda de algo que fuera similar al dibujo, y pronto lo halló en una esquina y a lado de una ventana sucia que daba la vista hacia el callejón Diagon.

Se dirigió hasta la única mesa que estaba desocupada, pequeña y redonda, en ella había una pequeña maceta con una flor a punto de abrir sus pétalos y florecer; y junto a la maceta había otra nota, a diferencia de las demás, ésta estaba un poco más elaborada y el papel no era blanco, sino de color lila. Estaba doblada por la mitad y un delgado listón blanco la decoraba formando un coqueto moño justo en el centro.

Se apresuró en abrirla pero ya no encontró más notas que contuvieran pistas o mensajes confusos, en realidad, lo que tenía en las manos era una invitación.

 _"Lovegood's sugary milk tiene el más cordial agrado de invitarlo a tomar un té, probar las ricas galletas de avena, disfrutar de la lectura de un quisquilloso, tomarse un momento para pensar en diez imposibilidades, o recuperar una bufanda perdida. La invitación esta abierta para mañana viernes, de ocho de la noche hasta que la magia surta efecto._

 _Posdata: La leche azucarada y todo lo demás corren a cuenta de la casa._

 _Sinceramente, Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley."_

Para este punto, las cosas no podían ser más confusas e inesperadas para Draco Malfoy, lo mejor estaba por venir.

Harry terminó de leer la formal invitación que le había mandado Luna por medio de una lechuza, le extrañaba que el día anterior que se habían visto Luna no le comentara nada, pero ya debía de saber que su rubia amiga era impredecible, su permanente y encantadora locura la orillaban a hacer cosas que ni siquiera la propia Ginny podía prever.

Sin embargo, algo que extrañó a Potter fue la petición de que al asistir llevara consigo la bufanda con motivos de la casa de Slytherin que había decido conservar, siendo demasiado egoísta como para no devolverla a su dueño original. Durante días estuvo pensando en el alocado plan que le sugirió Luna para acercarse al rubio, cuando se lo propuso él le había dado un rotundo "no", de todas las excentricidades de Lovegood, esa era definitivamente la más peligrosa y descabellada de todas.

* * *

Al final, Harry había decido que lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora y quedarse con aquel botín que ahora descansaba perfectamente bien doblado en uno de los cajones de su armario. Pensaba poner la bufanda de Slytherin junto a la suya, que portaba con orgullo el símbolo de Gryffindor, pero al buscarla entre sus cosas no logró encontrarla, lo cual era bastante curioso e incluso raro. Sin embargo, no prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle, pensó que quizá la había dejado en casa de sus padres.

Cuando su jornada de trabajo terminó, cogió la invitación y su túnica negra, se despidió de Ron y se trasladó hasta su casa, se dio un baño rápido y se puso sus ropas más cómodas. Ésta noche le tocaba ir al pub de siempre a ver a quien obsesionaba sus pensamientos, pero no podía rechazar una invitación de sus amigas, quizá se trataba de un anuncio importante y no podía fallarles, él era demasiado correcto para hacerlo, se dijo que su rubio de tormentosos ojos podía esperar a mañana.

Se trasladó al callejón Diagón y caminó el resto de la vereda hasta donde se encontraba _Lovegood's sugary milk_ , llevaba cinco minutos de retraso pero ya era algo habitual en él, Harry y la puntualidad no se llevaban nada bien y era un milagro que por las mañanas llegara a tiempo al trabajo, sólo porque ahí no se podía dar el lujo de ser descortés y mucho menos irresponsable.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la cafetería de sus amigas, ya iba retrasado como por quince minutos y aunque sabía que recibiría un buen regaño por parte de Ginny y Hermione, estaba seguro de que Luna entendería a la perfección y terminaría calmando los ánimos, a su muy inusual manera.

En el centro de la puerta de cristal de la entrada de la cafetería, había un anuncio pegado con varios dibujos que lo adornaban, entre ellos una bufanda de Slytherin y otra de Gryffindor, con una preciosa letra que seguramente pertenecía a Luna o Ginny se podía leer:

 _"Lovegood's sugary milk cerrado. Excepto para hablar de bufandas, el acceso sólo está permitido a las personas que tengan invitación._

 _Por su compresión, gracias._

 _Les desea una noche llena de magia y azúcar: Luna y Ginny"_

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, Ginny estaba al otro lado del mostrador y parecía regañarlo con la mirada, en sus ojos había una promesa de que tendrían una charla muy seria sobre la puntualidad más tarde. Luna estaba en una de las mesas, sentada a lado de un joven rubio que parecía bastante incomodo en la presencia de la otra rubia.

Ellos cuatro eran los únicos en todo el lugar y a Harry le hubiera parecido extraño si no fuera porque casi enseguida había reconocido al rubio sentado a lado de su amiga. Resultó que no era cualquier rubio, era el chico a quien había estado acosando desde hace algún tiempo. Luna por fin reparó en su presencia al igual que el joven a su lado, a Potter le daba la impresión de que él también parecía sorprendido de verlo allí.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Harry— Exclamó la rubia, levantándose de donde había estado sentada para halar de Potter y llevarlo a rastras a la mesa donde estaba Draco.— Me parece que has hurtado algo valioso del señor Malfoy.

Dijo Luna, aunque ella no estaba hablando de la bufanda precisamente. Draco llevó la mirada gris a las manos morenas de Harry y entre ellas halló su bufanda que tanto lío le había causado estos últimos cinco días. Se levantó de un brinco de la silla, perdiendo por completo toda la elegancia.

—¡Mi bufanda!— Exclamó casi arrebatando la prenda de las manos de Harry, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte.

Éste último se puso tan nervioso cuando Luna se fue con la intención de dejarlos a solas que casi olvidaba como respirar. Rascó la parte trasera de su nuca y se armó de valor para hablarle al chico frente a él, quien se aseguraba de que su preciada bufanda no tuviera ningún hilo deshilachado.

—La dejaste olvidada en _La cerveza mágica_ — Comentó de pronto Harry, llamando la atención del otro joven.— Iba a devolvértela cuando te viera de nuevo...

Mintió descaradamente, lo cierto es que no había tenido ni la más mínima intención de regresarla a su dueño. Draco lo escudriñó con la mirada por varios segundos, arrugaba ligeramente la nariz y fruncía un poco los labios.

—Gracias por haber cuidado de ella en estos días— Le agradeció sintiéndose más relajado, no se animó a decir nada acerca de las notas o la bufanda de Gryffindor que ahora era de su propiedad. Sabía que había sido la rubia de nombre Luna quien había movido los hilos y mira, tal vez los recientes acontecimientos pudieran guiarlos a algo más... se hizo la nota mental de agradecer después a Luna.— ¿Me permites invitarte una leche azucarada para compensar las molestias?

Draco se sintió un poco estúpido al pensar mejor en su invitación. Había olvidado por completo que hoy todo corría a cuenta de la casa, Harry le sonrió ampliamente, aunque a Draco le pareció que se burlaba de él, pero descubrió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Bueno... creo que hoy la casa invita— Harry encogió los hombros y agregó:— Pero no me molestaría que lo hicieras en otra ocasión.

Le sonrió con algo de coquetería al rubio, quien tampoco tardó mucho en darle su mejor sonrisa ladeada, diciéndose mentalmente que definitivamente debía agradecer a su reciente amiga de cabellos rubios y personalidad magnética, por darle algo más que la posibilidad de recuperar su bufanda.

—Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter.

Extendió su mano en dirección a Draco, en un gesto de ofrecer amablemente su amistad. Enseguida fue estrechada por el rubio platinado, la mano fría de Malfoy haciendo por primera vez contacto con la tibia mano de Harry y creando la magia que sólo Luna podía ver.

—Draco Malfoy.

Después de su breve presentación ambos se sentaron en la mesa en la que antes había estado Draco con Luna, ignorando por completo al ajetreado mundo mágico afuera de la cafetería, por esa noche a ellos se les había concedido detener el tiempo y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como debían ser. Por esa noche no había prisa, Draco no tenía que salir corriendo a mitad de la noche cual ladrón que se esfuma entre las sombras, y Harry no tenía que resignarse a verlo desaparecer.

Luna había hecho algo más que sólo reunirlos y ambos lo sabían.

Lovegood se acercó con dos vasos grandes de leche azucarada y un plato lleno de galletas de manzana con canela. Para sorpresa de Harry, Luna nuevamente había hecho de las suyas adivinando que ambos —Draco y él— habían estado deseando tomar leche azucarada de chocolate. Acomodó los vasos y el plato con galletas sobre la mesa, en ese momento Draco se disculpó para ir al baño y sólo entonces Harry pudo sonreír ampliamente para su amiga.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Luna?

Le cuestionó a su amiga y Luna no pudo sentirse más halagada por ver aquellos ojos verdes llenos de gratitud y emoción, se paró muy derechita y abrazó la charola de plástico contra su pecho, encogiendo los hombros con simpleza.

—Diez imposibilidades, ¿volviste a olvidarlo, Harry?— Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Harry de responder cuando agregó:— Aunque ésta vez sólo tuve que pensar en cinco.

—¿Y crees que la magia surta efecto?

Volvió a preguntarle a Luna, quien reflexionó su respuesta por breves segundos para luego responder con una sonrisa amable.

—Creo que hace tiempo que surtió efecto, Harry.

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde se encontraba Ginny, sentada a unas cuantas mesas lejos de la otra pareja, viendo con una sonrisa ladina como el arriesgado plan de su novia por unir a ese par de almas demasiado tímidas, había salido más que bien. La rubia se sentó a su lado y recargó la cabeza contra el hombro de Ginny, no lo decía en voz alta pero se sentía satisfecha.

—Todo esto hubiera sido más rápido si ese rubio denso, cabeza hueca hubiera entendido las pistas desde un principio.

Agregó de pronto la menor de los Weasley, una disimulada mueca adornaba sus carnosos labios y su frente comenzaba a arrugarse un poco. Luna pudo haber estado de acuerdo, después de todo, se había esmerado porque Draco lo descubriera por él mismo. Primero en la tienda de túnicas, lo había citado justo cuando sabía que James Potter pasaría por allí, afuera del local lo había estado esperando Harry.

Después en Ollivanders, incluso él había chocado con Lily Potter y quizá por eso no se percató de que James y Harry venían detrás de ella, hablando sobre las futuras misiones de Harry como auror. No lo culpaba, Harry tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Draco había pasado a lado de él. Quizá, las circunstancias no lo querían así.

Y por último el periódico, Luna estaba segura de que entre todos esos aurores en la fotografía de la primer plana, Draco reconocería a Harry pero aparentemente no sucedió. Al final todo aquello los había traído hasta aquí y de alguna forma resultó mejor así.

La gente creía que Luna nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía, incluso más que las personas que se asumían como observadoras. Lo supo desde Hogwarts, del muchachito pálido que acosaba a su amigo en cada oportunidad que tenía, pensó que al salir de la escuela de magia y hechicería Harry se libraría de él —aunque claro, Harry nunca notó que tenía un acosador—. Le había sorprendido bastante darse cuenta que años después, lo tendría de lunes a jueves en su cafetería sin ninguna otra intención que la de seguir espiando a Harry, pero nuevamente su amigo no se percató de eso.

Y cuando Harry les había contado de un rubio que llevaba tiempo llamando su atención y que veía de lejos en una taberna en el callejón Diagón, usando una bufanda de Slytherin, Luna lo supo. No le costó nada unir las piezas y armar el rompecabezas, llegando a la conclusión de que el chico que tanto obsesionaba a Harry, era el mismo que frecuentaba su local sólo para verlo a él. Era graciosa la forma tan caprichosa que tenía el destino para unir a la gente.

—No— Dijo Lovegood después de un largo rato de silencio en que ambas se habían dedicado a mirar al par de hombres que hablaban y reían a lo lejos.— Fue lo correcto, tenía que suceder así.

Ginny miró con extrañeza a su novia pero no se animó a contradecirla, simplemente se conformó con abrazarla y crear su propio momento mágico con ella. Ya no le sorprendía en absoluto que la locura de Luna hubiera logrado hacer posibles cinco imposibilidades antes de que Harry y Draco le dieran el primer sorbo a su leche azucarada.

Uno, reunir a ambos en un lugar en común sin que ellos sospecharan de sus intenciones.

Dos, hacer que Draco recuperara su bufanda —era obvio que Harry no se la iba a regresar debido a su cobardía—.

Tres, lograr que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se sentaran a platicar y reír en la misma mesa sin que su rivalidad se interpusiera entre ellos y todo terminara en un desastre.

Cuatro, hacerles creer que todo esto lo había provocado ella y que había sido ella quien había movido de los hilos, cuando en realidad sólo les había dado un empujoncito.

Y cinco, ser la causante de que una historia de amor comenzara esa noche, en esa cafetería.

Nadie pudo haber previsto que las cosas terminarían así, sólo Luna, ni siquiera Hermione con toda su agudeza pudo haberlo visto venir. En efecto, la locura de Luna Lovegood venía fuertemente agarrada de la mano con la inteligencia excéntrica de quien ve las cosas de un modo distinto y las deja ser, de quien se anima a pensar en cosas imposibles y asombrarse por descubrir que al final del día, esas no existen.

Comenzó en una noche fría, un par de copas de whisky de fuego y una bufanda de Slytherin perdida. Y Luna Lovegood se aseguró de que terminara con una leche azucarada y cinco imposibilidades cumplidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del fanfic:**

• 1*: La descripción que hace Ollivander de la varita de Luna, no es la suya en la historia original. Por más que busque información sobre la varita de Luna no encontré nada, por lo que decidí poner la descripción de mi varita en Pottermore.

* * *

 _Hola, pasaba para compartir esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió por San Valentín, o el Día del amor y la amistad. Me llevó algo de tiempo escribir y terminarlo, en un principio Luna no iba a ser tan central en la historial pero creo que le dio un toque especial que terminara siendo el pegamento que unió a Harry y Draco, así que puedo decir que me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que también haya sido del agrado de ustedes y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo. ¡Saluditos!_ ✨

All the love. 🐉🌹


End file.
